Cary
by Jack Dawson
Summary: Xena y Gabby se dirigen a Atenas a pararle los pies al señor de la guerra Draco; xo x el camino encuentran a 2 jovenes k llevan un mensaje k inunda d recuerdos a la princesa guerrera, k será? s mi primer fic d Xena! djed reviews! please! bsos!


Wenas! K tal?! S mi primer fic sobre la magnifica Xena, asi k me pondrias muy feliz si me dejarais reviews, bsazos!

Disclaimer: nada d sto me pertenece solo lo ago xa ocupar mi tiempo libre

****************************************************************************

De camino a Atenas 

Xena y Gabrielle iban camino de Atenas; de donde últimamente habían venido bastantes rumores de que se aproximaban problemas. La ciudad protegida por la diosa Atenea pasaba unos días muy confusos.  La llegada del señor de la guerra Draco y su ejército había puesto muy nerviosos a los comerciantes y a los ricos que se encontraban en la importante ciudad.

Xena y Gabrielle habían recibido los primeros rumores de caos hacia una semana; pero no les habían hecho mucho caso, enfrascadas como estaban en que no tuviera lugar una guerra interna entre las amazonas para escoger una reina que sustituyera a Gabrielle en el trono mientras ésta estaba de aventuras con su mentora y mejor amiga Xena.

Las dos iban hablando tranquilamente; Xena sujetaba las riendas de Argo mientras escuchaba con atención la última creación de su mejor amiga. Xena creía que Gabrielle hubiera conseguido ser la mejor bardo si se hubiera quedado en la academia de bardos; pero reflexionó un instante y llegó a la conclusión de que su joven amiga lo conseguiría igualmente.

Últimamente parecía que el caos reinara por todas partes… ¿debería hacerle una visita a Ares? Xena tenía la impresión de que algo sobrenatural estaba detrás de todo lo que ocurría.

–Xena; ¿me escuchaste?

–¿Qué? –Xena acaba de aterrizar– Claro que si.

–¿Si? –preguntó mordazmente su amiga– ¿Y que te pareció?

–Muy bueno… como siempre ––dijo ella, teniendo la esperanza de que su amiga no descubriera que se le había ido la cabeza a otra parte en esos momentos.

–¿A si? –hizo una pausa para asentir con la cabeza– Bien… porque acababa de preguntarte si estabas enamorada de Draco.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó la princesa guerrera sobresaltada.

–¡No me escuchabas Xena! ¿en que pensabas?

Xena empezó a caminar. Gabrielle se llevó una mano a las caderas y apoyó la cabeza en el cayado a modo de desesperación.

–Xena. Somos un equipo… confía en mi.

Xena lanzó un suspiro y se giró a contemplar a su amiga.

–Está bien; pero sigamos o no quedará nada de Atenas cuando lleguemos.

Gabrielle sonrió y se apresuró a ponerse a la altura de su amiga.

–¿Y que? ¿en que pensabas? ¿algún plan? –preguntó Gabrielle notablemente excitada ante la idea de entrar en acción.

–Pensaba en que no creo que Draco se atreviera a atacar Atenas sólo; es decir, se supone que la ciudad de Atenas está protegida por la misma Atenea… aunque claro; estamos hablando de una diosa, no les importa lo que nos pase.

–Insinúas que alguien está ayudando a Draco –dijo Gabrielle; y su afirmación sonó más  a pregunta.

–Di más bien manipulando –le contestó Xena.

–¿En quién piensas Xena?

–Algo sobrenatural…

–¿Un dios? –preguntó su amiga de la forma más natural que pudo.

–Es lo que había pensado… pero no se… –Xena arrugó el entrecejo mientras seguía intentando encajar las piezas del rompecabezas– hay algo en todo esto que no me encaja…

–¿El que? –inquirió la escritora con curiosidad.

–Los demás dioses no se atreverían a una guerra abierta con Atenea… 

–¿Crees que hay algo o alguien detrás del Olimpo? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Es posible… –murmuró Xena al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

–¿Pero que o quién es? –la voz de Gabrielle pareció titubear al preguntar– no creerás que… ¿verdad?

Xena la miró y negó cuando entendió a que se refería su amiga.

–No, no creo que Esperanza y Dajak tengan algo que ver con esto…

–Bien –respondió la voz de Gabrielle más relajada.

–Venga; tranquilízate… lo conseguiremos.

Al cabo de un rato. Xena se paró de repente. 

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gabriellle preocupada.

–Pasos.

–¿Cuántos? –preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa de emoción en los labios.

–Cinco o seis –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Más bien seis.

–Tres para cada una.

–Está bien –concedió Xena a su amiga sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Xena y Gabrielle se pararon en medio del camino dispuestas a enfrentarse a quien fuera. Xena dio un silbido para ordenara a Argo que se estuviera quietecita.

Gabrielle se había escondido detrás del tronco de un árbol; y Xena había trepado a las ramas de otro al árbol cercano a donde estaba su amiga.

Lo primero que las dos amigas vieron pasar, fue dos chicos de unos veinte y diecisiete años, respectivamente.

–¡Corre! –el chico mayor se volvió para ayudar al más joven que acababa de tropezar; pero esa parada fue fatal. Ya que los perseguidores de los dos jóvenes les alcanzaron.

Seis guerreros se avalanzaron contra los muchachos; pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo a tocarlos, el chackram de Xena ya había descendido velozmente y había tirado al primer mercenario al suelo con un golpe en pleno casco. El chackram fue a rebotar contra el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba su propietaria; y antes de que se atascara, Xena descendió con unas magníficas volteretas y atrapó el chackram al vuelo y aterrizó de pie delante del grupo de mercenarios que la miraban estupefactos.

Antes de que los mercenarios pudieran reaccionar y reagruparse en algún tipo de táctica defensiva contra al mujer; otra salió del otro lado y blandiendo su cayado con furia acertó dos golpes diestros contra uno de los soldados que estaba más cercana a su escondrijo.

Los cuatro soldados restantes parecieron salir del trance en cuanto oyeron el grito de su compañero al recibir el primer impacto del cayado en el estómago y el segundo en la barbilla tirando lo para atrás y obligándole a caer de espaldas al suelo. Los mercenarios parecieron ponerse de acuerdo cuando dos se lanzaron en pos de Xena y los otros dos se giraron para hacer frente a la peligrosa amazona que les cortaba la retirada.

El cayado de Gabrielle se movía a toda velocidad, descargando dolorosos golpes en las espaldas y costados de los dos mercenarios. Xena no se quedaba corta y se divertía mientras con su espada paraba y devolvía las estocadas de los mercenarios; se movía magistralmente como siempre había hecho. La princesa guerrera estaba bailando un baile perfecto y letal con su espada… golpe de derecha, giro de muñeca… las defensas de los dos mercenarios no durarían mucho más, el ritmo de Xena seguía siendo el mismo, pero el de los mercenarios estaba empezando a fluctuar y a perder intensidad; Xena lanzó un par de estocadas por la izquierda, desequilibrando a uno de los guerreros, el cual trastabilló con su propia espada cuando Xena la hizo bajar con un movimiento de la suya.

Gabrielle acababa de propinar un golpe seco en el estómago del combatiente al haberlo echo caer al suelo de una zancadilla con el mismo cayado doblándole las rodillas por detrás.

–Xena, te veo un poco lenta –comentó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la punta del cayado.

–Oh vamos, Gabrielle –le contestó la morena al tiempo que paraba una estocada cruzando la espada por su espalda al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para encarar a su atacante y lanzarle un golpe al costado con el plano de su espada–; deja que me divierta un rato.

–No tienes remedio, Xena –comentó divertida.

–Vamos Gabrielle –le dijo Xena al tiempo que esquivaba otra estocada–; no seas aguafiestas.

–Xena –le reprochó la rubia–, ¿tengo que recordarte que hace unos momentos teníamos prisa para llegar a Atenas?

La mirada de Xena se tornó seria.

–Se acabó la comedia –declaró en tono concentrado.

–Por fin –suspiró Gabrielle mientras su amiga pasaba al ataque y con una par de movimientos largos lanzaba la espada de su contrario muy lejos y dejaba al mercenario entre el tronco de un árbol y el filo de su espada.

–Bien –dijo Xena sin bajar el filo de su arma de la garganta del contrario–; cuéntame, ¿Quién te envía?

–Draco.

–Lo imaginaba –dijo Xena mientras soltaba al hombre.

–¿Qué hacemos, ahora? –inquirió su amiga.

Xena dio un vistazo a los dos jóvenes que aun seguían en el suelo de la sorpresa.

–Tenemos que averiguar porque Draco los persigue.

–Está bien. Vamos a preguntarles.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia los jóvenes  y les hablaron.

–A mi amiga y a mi nos encantaría saber porqué unos hombres de Draco os perseguían… ¿Serías tan amables de decírnoslo? –dijo Gabrielle poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena.

–Bus… buscamos a Xena –dijo el más joven.

–La habéis encontrado –dijo la susodicha dando un paso al frente al tiempo que silbaba y traía de regreso a Argo–. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

–Traemos un mensaje de Atenea.

–¿Atenea? –preguntó Xena con incredulidad.

Los jóvenes movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

–¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó Gabrielle, muy curiosa.

–Dijo que la magia que te salvó hace dieciséis años se está descontrolando y dentro de poco desaparecerá.

–¿Está segura de esto? –preguntó la voz de Xena cargada de preocupación.

Los jóvenes volvieron a afirmar.

–Hay que darse prisa; de seguro llegarán muchos más hombres de Draco… buscándonos.

Xena y Gabrielle ayudaron a los dos jóvenes a levantarse y se encaminaron hacia Atenas.

–Hay que acelerad la marcha –dijo–. Subiros a Argo; debéis estar cansados de correr delante de esos.

Al cabo de un rato de marcha; la curiosidad de la rubia no pudo más.

–Xena.

–¿Si?

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¿A que te refieres?

–A lo que te han dicho estos chicos.

–Verás… digamos que hace dieciséis años, me ocurrió algo que no debía; y Ares y Atenea me echaron una mano.

Por el momento, Gabrielle decidió que era mejor no insistir en el tema; Xena siempre le contaba todo, le daría tiempo… pero la curiosidad de la rubia empezaba a hacerse más fuerte.

Siguieron avanzando durante un rato más en silencio. Xena parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y Gabrielle iba a su lado apoyándose en su cayado y tratando de descubrir que ocultaban las pocas palabras de Xena. Pero claro está, la curiosidad de la rubia creció de manera alarmante hasta que las desbordó.

–Xena.

–¿Si?

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó la morena parándose y mirando por primera vez a la rubia mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

–¿A que ocurrió, Xena?

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó sin darle importancia.

–A hace dieciséis años –contestó su amiga perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose delante de ella al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la cadera y otra en la punta del cayado donde apoyó la cabeza– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió tan grave que no puedas contarme –le instó viendo que Xena bajaba la mirada y la esquivaba.

Xena lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras seguía avanzando sujetando con fuerza las riendas de Argo. Se mordió los labios y se paró. Entonces se giró a su amiga y le miró a los ojos.

–Xena, por favor… confía en mí –casi suplicó.

–Hace dieciséis años me quedé embarazada.

–¿Embarazada? –repitió incrédulamente Gabrielle.

–Si… embarazada… y de alguien quién no debía –añadió presurosa y continuó la marcha.

–Y Atenea y Ares… ¿Qué papel tienen en esto? –preguntó Gabrielle temerosa de empezar a imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido.

–Me ayudaron –respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Ambas volvieron a sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras seguían avanzando. Xena estaba cada vez más preocupada; ¿a que se refería Atenea con eso de que la magia se acababa? ¿significaba ahora que se quedaría embarazada de nuevo?. Por su banda, Gabrielle no conseguía hacer encajar a Atenea y a Ares en la historia; eran dos piezas que pocas veces encajaban bien… y que normalmente el dios de la guerra acababa estropeando y complicando los acontecimientos.

–Xena… ¿a que te referías?

–Perdón, ¿Qué decías? –contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Que a que te referías.

–¿Sobre que?

–Cuando has dicho que te ayudaron; ¿Cómo?

–Era una época muy peligrosa, Gabrielle; y en esa época era cuando Ares me tenía en mayor estima…

–Entiendo, continua –azuzó Gabrielle al ver titubear a Xena.

–En ese momento tenía que librar una gran batalla y no podía permitirme el lujo de tomarme unas vacaciones por maternidad.

–¿Cómo con Solan? –la mención hizo entristecer a los dos mujeres.

–Si, como con él… 

–¿Y que te hicieron, Ares y Atenea?

–Pues… –Xena abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada– pues realmente no lo recuerdo –contestó la princesa guerrera extrañada.

–¿Qué no lo recuerdas? –exclamó exasperada– ¿Pero como que no lo recuerdas?

–Pues la verdad no lo se.

–¿Y no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora? –su tono de voz ponía de manifiesto muchísima incredulidad.

–No había vuelto a pensar en eso.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no habías vuelto a pensar en eso? –y tras una pausa añadió– Xena era un bebé. Tu bebé –especificó.

–Ya lo se, Gabrielle. Pero no es algo que quieras recordar muy a menudo.

Las dos mantuvieron su mirada clavada en la de la otra.

–No es algo que te apetezca recordar.

Gabrielle la miró con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

–No es algo que te apetezca recordar deshacerte de un bebé –exclamó con la voz impregnada en odio–. Lo siento –añadió acordándose de Esperanza; pero el tinte de odio seguía igual de alto.

Gabrielle abrió la boca para decir algo; pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca y su cerebro seguía procesando la información.

–¿Qué tú? ¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo articular.

–Es lo único que se –respondió con un tinte de culpabilidad cargado en su voz–. Cuando di a luz se fue, desapareció y nunca existió; y yo volví a a la batalla.

–¿Cambiaste a un bebé por una batalla, Xena?

La única respuesta fue el silencio.

–No me lo puedo creer.

–Gabrielle –se apresuró a añadir Xena–, no saques conclusiones equivocadas.

–¿Equivocadas? –dijo Gabrielle con lágrimas en sus ojos–  Era tu bebé, Xena.

–Habría muerto igualmente.

Su amiga la miraba con incredulidad.

–Y además; ni siquiera sabemos si está muerto. Tal vez apareció en otra familia.

–Si tal vez –aceptó–. Y tal vez no.

La discusión quedó zanjada y siguieron caminando. Dentro de poco llegarían a la ciudad.

–¿Vosotros vais a la ciudad o os dejamos fuera? –preguntó la princesa guerrera a los dos jóvenes.

–Nos quedaremos aquí –contestó el más mayor.

–Bien.

Xena paró a Argo y ayudó a los dos jóvenes a bajar.

–Gracias por todo –se despidieron ellos.

–No hay de que –contestó Gabrielle.

–Gracias por entregarme el mensaje; tened cuidado.

Las dos amigas reanudaron la marcha. Al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad.

–Xena –Gabrielle hizo una pausa y miró directamente a los ojos de Xena–. Lo siento; no debí ponerme así. Es decir, seguro que había algo que te impulsó a actuar de esa manera.

–Si que lo había –le respondió Xena; y Gabrielle pudo ver como una pena inmensa emanaba de lo más profundo del alma de su amiga–. Pero… ¿realmente hice lo correcto? A veces pienso que no.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó Gabrielle acariciando el brazo de su amiga.

–Estábamos en medio de una guerra; como con Solan; sólo que peor. Nos estaban rodeando; y yo iba a dar a luz enseguida. No podía intentar huir antes de dar a luz; y me hubiera resultado muy difícil intentar tan siquiera huir con un bebé en mis brazos… sobretodo un recién nacido.

Las lágrimas nublaron durante unos instantes los ojos de la guerrera. Lágrimas de tristeza y de rabia se mezclaban en sus ojos. Ni tan siquiera llegó a ver a su bebé.

–¿Y que pintaron en todo eso Atenea y Ares? –preguntó impaciente la barda.

–Ares empezaba a fijarse en mi como en su protegida y en la que en un futuro podría comandar a sus ejércitos y soldados.

–¿Y Atenea?

–Atenea es la diosa de las guerreras… así que digamos que quiso ayudar a la mejor guerrera que había por el momento.

–¿Qué hicieron? –inquirió con gran curiosidad la rubia.

–No lo se. Simplemente cuando di a luz, hicieron que el niño desapareciera. No tengo ni idea de a donde lo enviaron. Después yo huí.

–Tal vez, tu hijo esté vivo, Xena.

–Si –dijo tristemente–… tal vez si… y tal vez no –añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

***********************************************************************************************

X piedad! R/R!!!!!!!!! bsos,

J.D.


End file.
